This invention relates generally to helmet retention, and more particularly concerns improvements in chin straps and their conformability to wearers, including quick connection and dis-connection and ready adjustability.
There is need for a bicycle or motorcycle helmet retention harness having the following characteristics:
(1) means for quick one-handed connection, as well as disconnection, obviating need for repeated adjustment of harness straps each time the helmet is worn; PA1 (2) conformability of the connections or clips to the angle of the wearer's jaw; PA1 (3) construction of strap connections to allow back-strap location well under the earlobes; PA1 (4) construction of strap connections or clips permitting three-point connection of the straps to the helmet; PA1 (5) adjustability of helmet straps to one or more clips, while preventing unwanted strap slippage. PA1 (a) left and right retention strap sections attachable to the helmet, PA1 (b) and rear strap sections attachable to the helmet. PA1 (c) a clip having first, second and third attachment structures which are integrally interconnected, PA1 (d) the first attachment structure including generally forwardly extending parallel slots in which one of the left and right retention strap sections is threadable for strap length adjustment, PA1 (e) the second attachment structure including a generally upwardly extending additional slot to receive one of the rear strap sections, and PA1 (f) the third attachment structure including a hook below the level of said first attachment structure to removably support a connector operatively connected to the other of the left and right retention strap sections, and a cantilevered retainer adapted to be deflected when the connector is applied to the hook or removed therefrom, and which otherwise retains the connector against removal from the hook.